Keeping the Obscurus Down
by CarolineGLaD6
Summary: Credence Barebones X Percival Graves. Credence meet's Percival in an alleyway to meet about his struggle with his obscurus, realising the way to help keep it down would be to do as he most pleasures... Really smutty.
1. The First Time

It was a cloudy day, the smoke from the alleyway puffed out of a vent in the unrecognisable alley between two buildings, that cut through New York city's streets. Standing in the alley was a tall boy, in his late teens. Credence Barebone. His solemn face had striked years of torment, his poorly cut bowl hair suffered through stress from his belt being used against him, he also had dark brown eyes and a scarcely pale face. He knew fully well that because he hated his magic so much, why it caused him so much pain in the orphanage. That this tension needed to be released...

Another man turned from the corner into the otherwise derelict alleyway.

"Credence" he said, his suave demeanour oozed through his ministry suit. Credence had his own suit too, much darker and much more ruffled.

"H-Hello.. Mr. Graves," Credence stuttered, he gripped his deathly hallows necklace as he neatly bowed his head.

"Please. Call me Percival." He said with a charming smile. His hair was black but greying, and his face was slightly rough but had a handsome ruggedness to them. His thick eyebrows neatly laid upon his lovely brown eyes.

Percival Graves stopped walking when he was just in front of Credence Barebone, Credence bowed his head worried.

"I know you've been having trouble with keeping your obscurus at bay," Percival concernedly said. Credence meekly nodded.

"I'm sorry... i-i've tried to keep it down." Credence stuttered once more, Percival smiled a little in pity, his hand grazed Credence's shoulder. Credence felt a rush of excitement, it flowed through his cheeks...

"I would do anything to help you with this. You know this?" Percival questioned, Credence again meekly nodded to his words.

"i... I think I have an idea..." Credence said, his blush was infuriating his cheeks more prominently. Percival didn't see, he only saw into those dark brown eyes of Credence's.

"What is it boy?" Percival said, lifting Credence's head to meet his eyes properly.

"This is embarrassing." Credence said turning slightly as he again lowered his head.

"Please." Percival breathed out, he lowered his head to see into Credence's eyes again.

"i... I want to... please... you," Credence said, his breathe holding him back, his heart racing.

"What?" Percival asked, nearing to chuckle, What was he talking about?

"I. I think that... to help k-keep it down... i want to relieve me of my tension by. Simply. Pleasuring you," Credence finally said, his heart pounding, waiting in for a response. Percival thought to himself for a moment.

"Are you sure? that this will help?" Percival asked. Credence raised his head to fully face Percival.

"I'm positive." Credence said, his blushing cheeks were seen by Percival, who could not help but smile a little.

"Well... with whatever helps..." Percival said as he let go of Credence's shoulder. "What would you want to do?" Percival complied, shoving his hands into his jacket suit.

Credence had not ushered out another word, but simply he looked upon Percival pants.

"Oh, ok. Straight to the goods i see." Percival said, he chuckled at the weirdness of the situation. He leaned against the brick wall of the alleyway next to Credence and began to unbuckle his belt.

"Do you mind if i just only take it out and not drop my pants?" Percival said as he unbuttoned his suit pants. Credence kneeled down infront of Percival as he nodded, he licked his lips.

Percival then opened up his zipper and showed the casing of his underwear. Credence headed straight forward, he started sniffing Percival's junk.

"Slow down there boy." he chuckled. "I haven't even whipped it out."

As Credence pulled himself away slightly smiling, Percival finally veiled his underwear. His neatly trimmed pubes breached out, then the baseline of his nicely thick cock started being unravelled. Percival's pants line was just halfway up his upper thigh as he then manually took out his member, for it's head was still being hid by the underwear. Credence gawked in awe, it was a big and thick cock, with a nice pair of hairy but thinly trimmed balls that sunk underneath his member.

"There you go," Percival said invitingly. Credence too no time before planting his face into Percival's voluptuous balls, Percival's cock drooped down past the leftside of Credence's face, he felt it twitch.

Credence took a few good whiff of Percival's man scent. "Really enjoy my hair down there, don' ya?" Percival said slightly chuckling.

Credence then took himself away from the balls and too a firm grip of Percival's slightly flaccid penis. He felt it started growing within his grasp. He tugged at it, making it's head face Credence. Credence's tongue leapt out of his mouth and started swirling the head of Percival's cock.

"Oh, god" Percival moaned as he leaned his head back. Credence was turned on ever so much, he finally was feeling great pleasure, the pleasure he's been missing out all his life.

Credence then decided to just get right to it and then took Percival's dick right into his mouth, filling up every inch. It hit the back of Credence's throat when he finally had his nose meet the wonderfully smelling pubes Percival's body had finely made. Credence coughed as his eyes watered and he took it out of his mouth.

"Damn, too big?" Percival said with a devilish smile. Credence smiled and shook his head as he took another firm grasp of the big cock and slid it into his mouth. He started motioning his head back and forth, he felt the dick inside his mouth just twitch as it was fully hard. Percival's moans only edged Credence harder. Credence himself took out his own dick from his pants and started pleasuring himself there, as he took every lovely inch of Percival's manhood.

Back and forth his head went, faster and faster did he jack himself off. Precum was filling up his throat as he felt Percival's panting grow.

"This is... this is gonna... i'm gonna..." Percival said, finally taking grasp of Credence's head as he pushed him down deeper into his crotch.

Pulsing, Credence felt the cock in his mouth launch big and warm loads of salty but delicious cum down his throat. Coincidentally did Credence too cum himself, his load falling onto the stone of the alleyway floor. Credence sucked once more before letting the cock fall out of his mouth. He looked up at Percival, he looked very blissful as he smiled.

Credence licked Percival's cock head from the last drips of cum, he saw that the balls were sweating. Credence felt his arm rise to move Percival's now softening cock above to reveal the balls. Credence took the balls into his mouth, almost as thick as his cock. Slobbering at them sucking the delicious sweat. Credence then finally pulled himself away.

"I guess you weren't the only one who needed that today..." Percival said smiling bigger. Credence smiled to himself as he slipped his own penis back into his pants as then so did Percival.

"That was great," Percival said, patting Credence's shoulder as he finally stood up.

"You know... i might need to relief my tension again... keeping my obscurus down may need alot of work..." Credence said, Percival's smile crooked into a smirk.

"Love to." he said as then he walked with Credence out of the alleyway.


	2. Manly Aroma

Once again in the alleyway, the sky cloudy, it was like a duplicate situation, this time there wasn't smoke rising from a vent as now it was just derelict. That is until Credence Barebone came into view. He walked to halfway through the alleyway and stopped, he paced himself looking back and forth.

A few minutes passed before finally Percival Graves came strolling down the alleyway, wearing his fancy congress suit, now wearing a grin. "Hello again," Percival said as he stood in front of Credence finally. Credence gave a small smile, to which Percival grabbed Credence by the back of the head and press his lips against his, blood rushing into Credence's cheeks as he finally pulled away.

"Oh... my," Credence said blushing immensely.

"The usual i assume?" Percival said as he gripped his belt buckle.

"Not exactly..." Credence said as he meekly lowered his head while maintaining eye contact.

"Why? what is it, what do ya want?" Percival asked with a raised eyebrow. Credence tried to speak but once again he was to flustered.

"Do you want this?" Percival said, as he grabbed Credence's hand and lead it towards his crotch, making Credence's hand grasp his growing member through his pants.

"I would love... but i-i'm in the mood for something else..." Credence said, Percival looked at him confused, Credence took away his hand. Percival then opened up his jacket.

"Well then take your pick." Percival said with a devilish smirk. Percival's wonderful body was prominent through his tight shirt he was wearing underneath his snazzy suit jacket.

Credence took his hand slowly and then ran it across Percival's nicely toned pecs, albeit with his business shirt in the way, beneath them he could feel his hardened nipples, probably due to the cold day... or he's just really excited.

Credence twirled his thumbs around both his fingers around the nipples over his shirt.

"Here... let me," Percival said, he then undid the buttons for his shirt and unveiled his toned torso. It wasn't ripped but it had a little bit of muscle that showed through, his body was very mature and had that certain skin to it. His nipples were indeed hard to which Credence gleefully got closer to. He jabbed his tongue at Percival's nipple, kissing it slightly.

"Oooh that is good... that's real good," Percival moaned, his body rocketing with pleasure. Credence loved smelling the hairy chest of Percival, his aroma was intoxicating. Credence caught whiff of something stronger, he opened his eyes to see a little bit of Percival's armpit revealing from the shirt being wide open. Credence let his face be covered by Percival's musky armpit as he sniffed and licked.

"Never thought this would be a turn on... but ok," Percival said, obviously this was very new to him and this type of fetish, but he didn't disagree. Percival surprisingly liked the feeling of a guy being pressed up against his armpit, forced to smell his manly enigma. Credence then took himself away from the paradise as he wanted more.

"I... I would love if you could reveal your underwear..." Credence said, Percival gave him a sneaky smiled as he complied, he then leaned against the brick wall of the alleyway and started unbuckling his pants. Pulling his pants down but not below the knee just as Percival had last time, the pants line was just under the bottom of his underwear, where his cock was prominent underneath the underwear, a wet spot emerged from the tip.

Credence eagerly got to his knees and dug his face right into Percival's lovely crotch, the delicious smell of Percival's cock and his nice and hairy balls... it was like wildfire in Credence's brain. But Credence knew he wanted more... something more that smelled stronger and lick...

Credence moved away a little. "Could... could you um... could you turn around?" Credence asked. Percival gave him a confused look. Credence had the wonderful sight of Percival with his shirt open revealing his slightly muscled torso, and his underwear revealing the goods, what more could he want?

"You... you mean you wanna see my ass?" Percival asked, Credence nodded enthusiastically. Percival with one raised brow and slightly shrugged. "Okay..."

Percival turned around and pressed his hands against the brick wall for he was facing it, his great ass just underneath the underwear blocking Credence... and of course half of the ass was covered by the long suit jacket Percival had on.

"Oh sorry," Percival said as he took both hands off the wall and lifted his suit jacket while maintaining his leaning position, other than the little bits of skin above the underwear and the revealing back thighs of Percival's legs the suit pants and jacket pretty much covered everything else. But that's all Credence needed.

Credence plunged his nose straight into Percival's ass... and he finally found his urges desire, it wasn't a dirty as he thought it would be, it smells manly.. but a good clean manly... Credence didn't know what else to expect from a worker from the magical congress of the united states...

Credence sniffed in the wonderous aroma, he thought the armpits were intoxicated... it had nothing on this... Credence moved his head up and down as he brushed his cheeks against Percival's ass cheeks. He couldn't wait any longer...

Credence raised his hands to pull down Percival's underwear like it was christmas and he was unwrapping his present. Once pulled down it was a sight to behold. A wonderfully toned ass with two lovely slabs of meat for ass cheeks, it was hairy but not so much around the crack. Inbetween the magnificent thighs Credence could see dangling was the back of his balls, and even further, the semi-hard penis head of Percival's which was now dripping in precum. Obviously Percival really loved having Credence just take his scent in.

Credence leaned against the cheeks of Percival's and kissed each ass cheek. He brought up his hands to grab the wonderful buns of steel and pulled them apart slightly to reveal an oh so wonderful hole, it was very clean revealing a pink-brownish ring around a lovely hole that flexed a little.

Credence pushed his nose in, the irresistible allure of Percival's hole was as good as taking in every inch of his magnificent fat cock. The smell of Percival's hole had sent fireworks in his brain, his eyes could roll back into his head. It was then he wanted to tasted it.

Credence, like a bestial primal instinct, lead his tongue from his mouth and his tongue covered the entire entrance of Percival's hole, to which Percival jilted a little.

"That is very new!" Percival said as he slightly chuckled. Credence took his tongue away.

"I- is- was it good? is it alright?" Credence said, with a worry.

"Oh yeah, just... dig in. Bon apetite," Percival said laughing as Credence chuckled before he took out his tongue again and brushed his tastebuds up against Percival's delicious hole, his ass was like the most delicious thing he has ever tasted. up and down, in circles, his tongue danced across the lovely mature hole of the older man as he got closer to the centre of the hole. Credence couldn't help himself, but his tongue plunged into Percival's fine hole, and Percival's hole instinctively complied.

"Oh... my god..." Percival moaned greatly which ushered out of his lips. Credence's tongue was in Percival's ass, Percival's whole body shook in great triumphs of pleasure. Credence felt Percival cock his ass deeper into his face to allow more of his tongue to enter. Credence's tongue spiralled around, feeling all of the entrance of Percival's rectum, the wonderful taste of his hole could make Credence cum right then and there.

"Ah... yeah... tongue fuck me," Percival said, as he moaned. "Never thought i'd say that," Percival laughed.

Credence dug his tongue in and out of Percival's perfect hole, shocking Percival's body with waves of pure ultimate pleasure, ricocheting pleasure all of Percival's body as well as Credence's. Credence took out his tongue and took it upon himself to view the wonderful ass he had been devouring.

"Damn... why'd you stop?" Percival asked slightly turning his head. Credence then stuck out his finger and rubbed his against the puckering anus as he also made his tongue licked the hole outside the entrance.

"Oh... ok," Percival said, as Credence pushed his finger in, watching his finger go in and out of Percival's ass as he saw Percival's fact against the brick wall just moan in pure glory. He hit a area in Percival's anus which he licked before that made Percival jolt in pure pleasure... Credence started rotating his finger around the area.

"Oh my... fucking- god," Percival said, moaning loudly but instantly tried muffling himself from people nearby in the streets.

Credence wanted another taste and so again he stuck out his finger, he replaced it by pushing his tongue back into the hole, letting his tongue explore the magnificent cavern inside Percival.

"Just... just fuck me..." Percival said, Credence stuck his tongue out.

"What?"

"Just... whip your dick out and stick it in..." Percival moaned. Percival then held open his ass spreading the hole for a clear view.

Credence slowly then stood up and took down his trousers. Credence couldn't believe he was doing this, his dream come true... albeit he imaged being the one against the wall...

Credence took out his incredibly hard penis, that was pretty much a fountain of precum. And slowly pushed it to meet Percival's inviting asshole.

"Ah... yesss," Percival moaned as he smiled in glee.

Credence then slipped his dick into Percival's ass, every inch causing both of them to squirm with pleasure. "Oh fuck..." Credence whispered to himself...

He plunged his dick right into Percival's ass, Credence felt his dick touch all the inside of Percival and his insides dragging him in. Credence instinctively started propelling back and forth, this friction was like starting a fire of pure pleasure in his body, the same pleasure ricocheting through both their bodies. His pace started picked up, Percival's panting became raspier, Credence found this much more of a turn on.

Credence leaned forward onto Percival as he kept plunging his dick inside him. Credence place his head next to Percival's and felt the mans stubbly face against his. Percival's hot breath bouncing off the brick wall onto his face, feeling and smelling his breathe urged him to pound faster.

Percival leaned his head back, his moans roaring through his mouth. Percival then turned his head to face Credence who was fucking him from behind. Their lips pressed against each other, momentarily Percival's hot husky breathe just blazing across Credence's face causing his to reach his peak. With one finally tongue kiss between to two Credence erupted his own juices inside Percival's ass, filling him up inside like Percival's cum did inside Credence's throat before.

With a few more pumps, Credence was emptied of all of his cum. All his cum was all too willingly swallowed by Percival's ass. Credence then finally took out his member, which was now becoming more flacid.

"You... you gonna," Percival said panting. "You gonna leave me... hanging?" Percival said, worried.

"No." Credence exclaimed reassuringly.

"Good... now... lick daddy's ass..." Percival's command was like music to Credence's ears.

Credence lowered to Percival's wonderfully muscled ass and dug his tongue inside. Feeling the his cum still warm inside. Credence made his tongue wrap around Percival's prostate, rhythmically rotating around. Percival's panting kept going as Credence felt Percival's was jacking himself off. Credence, while letting his tongue push Percival's pleasure button, he raised his hand to help Percival pump his big fat cock as Percival was bucking in pleasure.

Credence felt Percival cup his cock's head, awaiting for the prize...

Soon enough out came the spurting cum as Credence felt Percival's cock jolt in his hands...

After taking his hand away, Credence stuck his tongue out of Percival's lovely tight and mature manhole. and leaned back on his knees on the floor. Percival turned around, his cock now turning flacid as a few drops of cum were about to drip. Credence immediately took grasp of Percival's cock and took the cock head inside his mouth, sucking up all the left over cum.

Only letting the cock escape mouth did he lift up the cock to graze his tongue against Percival's lovely sweaty balls, like two candies that get more flavor the more you suck.

"Hey Credence..." Percival said, his breathe immensely husky and slowing down his panting.

Credence pulled himself away from Percival's balls and looked up at him.

"Open wide..." Percival said with a smirk, as Credence opened up his mouth. Percival then lead his own hand which had been cuffed this whole time and released it over Credence's mouth. For Percival had caught his own cum from Credence jacking him off, and poured all the lovely cum into Credence's mouth, letting the cum slide down Credence''s throat and gulp every lovely salty taste of Percival's lovely juices...

Credence then zipped himself back up as he rose. Percival finally did up his pants, his shirt still revealing his torso, which is now a little sweaty. Credence pulled away Percival's shirt to reveal his armpit as Credence happily took a great sniff of the armpit and took one last lick before going to Percival's chest and slobbering over Percival's nipples.

"Woah, slow down there... we gotta go now..." Percival said, Credence pulled himself away slightly whimpering. Percival finally buttoned up his shirt and straightened his suit jacket.

Percival put his arm around Credence and the two began walking out of the alley way together.

"Your obscurus will now be at bay for another day..."


	3. Office Shenanigans

In an office within the American Wizard Congress building. Percival was sitting at his desk working on his papers within his fancy office. A knock was heard at the door.

"Come in," Percival answered without looking from his papers. Only after he heard the door open and then close did he look up. It was Credence, giving a meek smile.

"Hello," Credence joyfully said.

"Oh hey," Percival said, instantly shuffling in his seat. "i just gotta do these last few papers before we can have another... 'session' " Percival chuckled at the end of his sentence as he looked back his work. Credence then sat in the chair in-front of Percival's desk, waiting for him to finish when he saw Percival tapping his big shoes against each other, they were stretching out underneath the desk and out the otherside. Credence felt an urge as his penis jolted from his thoughts. Credence slid off the chair to get on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Percival asked.

"Just keep going with your work," Credence smirked. He grabbed Percival's shoe and pulled both his shoes off his feet with the socks still on.

"A massage aye?" Percival smirked. Letting his feet rest on Credence's lap.

"Kind of," Credence replied, he lifted up one of Percival's foot and sniffed his socks.

"You and your turn ons..." Percival chuckled. Credence then slowly pulled off Percival's sock, revealing his bare feet. His feet were big with few hairs on it. He had clean toes that were stocky to which Credence gave Percival's toes a lick. Credence then felt his cock grow as he sucked on Percival's big toe as he rubbed the rest of the foot.

Credence, while still sucking on the toes of his foot, pulled off the sock off the other foot to reveal Percival's other foot. Credence then sucked the other big toe before putting both his feet together with the big toes side by side and Credence put both big toes in his mouth, enjoying the taste. With one hand holding both heels of Percival's foot, Credence lead his other hand to his zipper, and unravelled his cock from the zipper. He then stopped stucking on Percival's manly feet as he held each foot onto each side of his dick.

"i think i know how to do this," Percival smirked, jerking off Credence with his feet. Up and down, Percival's toes rubbed Credence's cock as he moaned in delight. That delight was halted when suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"...Hello?" Percival questioned. He retreated his feet from stroking Credence's member.

"It's the head of improper use of magic office," said a man muffled from behind the door. Credence looked at Percival, he was momentarily shocked before he pointed to his right. Credence looked to his left and saw a filing cabinet that was surrounded by a tall and curved half-wall that sectioned off a corner of the room apart from a small space to allow people to enter. Credence immediately hopped up off the floor and ran into the corner hiding behind the half-wall. It was tall enough to be higher than Credence's waistline.

"Come in!" Percival answered. As then Credence heard the door open and then close. His cock sadly shrinking.

"I need the files on the Jillinsky family, their kid was using magic in front of their no-maj friend." Credence heard the man say, it was a young man from the sounds. "Why are you bare foot?" he asked.

"Oh? i just felt like my feet needed to be free that's all. On the files, they're over here."

"Thank you, Graves." Credence then heard footsteps getting closer.

"No need! i shall get them for you! just stay where you are!" Percival exclaimed. He ran as then he entered the corner. Percival glanced at Credence and then glanced back to the filing cabinets. Credence tried moving to allow Percival to stand there. "They should be here," Percival said. Before glancing at the filing cabinet behind Credence.

"Ah," Percival said, walking and then stopping only metres from Credence's face. Credence was eye-levelled with Percival's bulge, only then did Credence's dick grow back up. The filing cabinet above Credence's head was opened up as Percival looked through the files. Credence could see the half-wall also just above Percival's waistline. Credence then had a risky but lustful thoughts. Credence then pulled down Percival's trousers and underwear. Revealing his thick cock that was a little hard. Credence heard Percival gasp a little.

"Did you find it?" the man impatiently asked.

"Um. Not yet. It's here somewhere..." Percival said, re tracking his thoughts. Credence grabbed Percival's cock, he wagged his tongue underneath the head which caused his cock to instantly grow. Percival shook his hips, jolting the penishead into Credence's mouth a little. "Ah, here it is." Percival said, he turned around to lean onto the half-wall. Credence then was eye-levelled with Percival's beautiful booty. It was muscled and slightly bigger than the last time he saw it, Percival's business coat covering a portion of his ass.

"Thank you." the man said retrieving the files. "Oh, by the way."

"Yeah?" Percival said anxiously. Credence was groping Percival's big meaty cheeks.

"How goes your case on that Barebone's kid from the orphanage?"

Credence moved his head underneath the back of Percival's coat to hide inside, as he spreaded Percival's cheeks to get a big whiff of his scent.

"Oh yeah, it's going good so far." Percival said, slightly strained.

"That's good. Cases fly by easier when you know your clients," the man said. Credence had then started licking at Percival's hairy hole, silently slobbering like a hungry child.

"Oh, me and Credence know each other very well." Percival chuckled. Credence then slithered his tongue into Percival's delicious hole, making Percival release a small moan.

"Did you just moan?" the man asked.

"Um no. I-i just sighed with my mouth closed," Percival answered. Credence let his tongue roll around within Percival's ass. Making him let out another little moan. Percival then pretended to release a long sigh. "See? i've been having a long day." Credence then heard foot steps.

"You should really catch yourself a break, or atleast a way of getting away from all the stress." the man said.

"Oh believe me, i have my ways." Percival said, before the door to the office once again opened and closed. "Credence!" Percival whispered.

Credence then retreated his tongue out of Percival's ass as he sat back from Percival.

"What were you thinking! He was a few feet away from us!" Percival said, slightly frustrated.

"I-i'm sorry. It was j-just your penis was right there... and then when you moved... y-you know how much i love to lick your ass," Credence said. Percival sighed before crossing his arms.

"Come on," Credence said. His finger going inbetween Percival's meaty thighs and circling Percival's anus. "Don't tell me you didn't like it..." Credence playfully said.

"Why don't you lay down." Percival said. Credence lowered finger and did a he wished. "Remove your pants," Percival smirked, Credence didn't hesitated before Percival removed his own. Both of them were still wearing their shirts and coats and from the waist down they were both flaunting their cocks and ass. Percival then stood with both his feet on each side of Credence's head as he lowered his balls onto Credence's face. Credence eagerly sucked on Percival's delicious and hairy balls.

"You suck me off and i'll suck you off," Percival said, before pulling his sack out of Credence's mouth and then pushing his cock into Credence's open and watering mouth. Moments later Percival lowered down onto Credence's cock, licking off his pre-cum. Each lick over his cock head sent jolts of pleasure through his body.

Up and down Percival and Credence's mouths sucked on each other's cocks, Percival licked penis hole and underneath the head which gave Credence another jolt. After a few moments of sucking, Percival once again circled his tongue over the head of Credence's member while still in his mouth, this sent one big jolt of pleasure that immediately made Credence explode jets of his own cum into Percival's mouth. Credence still gulped onto Percival's cock.

"That tastes pretty good," Percival said in surprise. Percival then removed his member from Credence's mouth as he stood up. Credence pouted.

"Why?" he asked.

"I want to fuck you, lean against the half-wall," Percival said. Credence obeyed willingly, his shot up and put both hands on the top of the half-wall and pushed out his ass ready for Percival. "Your ass looks great," Percival said giving out a lustful grunt, rubbing himself.

"It's all yours," Credence said, shaking his ass. His ass wasn't as big as Percival's but it had some meat to jiggle.

"I wanna know what all the fuss is about." Percival said, Credence didn't know what he meant until he heard Percival kneel down and his hot breath grazed his ass cheeks. Credence gleefully smiled as he got one hand to spread his cheek. Percival spreaded the other cheek with his own hand and licked up and down on Credence's hole. It sent multiple jolts of pleasure through his body, enough to start growing his dick again.

"Not bad," Percival playfully laughed taking a break, as he then dived back into Credence's asshole and licking deeper and deeper. There was a few moments of pure pleasure as Percival's tongue ravaged Credence's hole. Every sweep was like heaven touching his skin. To his sadness Percival pulled out his tongue and stood up. Percival spat on his dick and rubbed it up and down before placing the head at the entrance of Credence's puckering butthole.

"Oh god," Credence moaned out, as Percival slowly edged in his dick. When he was fully in he then slowly repeated pulling and pushing his manhood inside and out of Credence, each pump had made his body shake with lust. "Oh my god!" Credence loudly moaned. Percival immediately put his hand over Credence's mouth as he fucked him.

"Can't have you alerting the others," Percival said with a husky voice in Credence's ear, giving a cheeky laugh as he started pounding Credence's asshole, stretching it bigger and bigger, hitting his prostate _every_ time. Muffled moans lept from Credence's mouth, as then his cock was fully hard. Credence let one of his hands guide to his dick to start touching himself. Credence didn't need to move his fist as every time Percival pounded his ass, cause his hips to jolt forward and started rubbing his own member without needing to move his hand. Percival was pounding Credence's ass harder and stronger. Credence was in pure matrimony as Percival shoved his fingers into Credence's mouth, Credence vigorously sucked onto his fingers while he was being forcefully pounded and in-turn jacking himself off.

After a few moments, one final pound was followed by hot jets of cums filling up Credence's ass. Percival lightly pounded a few times just to get the extra juices out before pulling his cock out. Credence lead against the half wall for a second, his cock still in his hand, he took a breather.

"Already excited again? Let's fix that," Percival said, before he lowered himself again and plunged his tongue deep in Credence's hole. The thought of Percival licking his own cum from within your own ass was only a fantasy months before but now it is a dream come true. Percival rolled his tongue around his prostate flicking it until finally, with one last stroke from his hand wrapped around his dick, Credence quickly caught his launching cum with his other hand.

"That was... amazing," Credence ushered out. Breathing heavily as then he turned around pulling Percival's tongue out of his ass. Percival was still on the ground.

"Yeah it was, you and i taste great," Percival said giving a husky laugh.

"Here's your present," Credence joyfully said, pulling out his palm of his own cum, Percival stretched out his mouth, his tongue folded out to catch it all. Credence then poured all of his own juices into Percival's mouth, he gleefully gulped every ounce as then he licked Credence's hand clean. Credence then leaned back against the half-wall, Percival got up from the floor. Percival immediately grabbed Credence by the hips and brought him close into a sensual kiss, their tongue battling each other in their own mouths. When they pulled away they shared a smile.

"I think it's time for round 2," Percival grinned, as then he let out a playful growl.


End file.
